


Stay

by AdriannaSharp



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaSharp/pseuds/AdriannaSharp
Summary: The war between the Moon and the Earth is looming. Venus and Kunzite know that soon, the lines between them will be drawn. To savor the little time they have left, they have one last night together





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> My second piece for the Senshi x Shitennou Mini Bang. Quite a bit heavier than my last piece but hopefully you all enjoy it regardless. This story was actually inspired by the song Stay by Sara Bareilles and I'm glad that this challenge pushed me to write it. Big thanks to this whole community for the encouragement and support. Make sure to check out other works in the collection. Everyone has done such a fantastic job. Particularly big thanks to MinakosAino for all her lovely beta work. Also, this work wouldn't be what it is without Cap O'Rushes' amazing artwork that completely took my breath away. Check out more of Caps' amazing art on tumblr - caporushes.tumblr.com

The sun was low over the mountains. It was beautiful watching the cosmic dance between the sun and the Earth. It never looked like this from the Moon. Earth’s sunsets were so much more beautiful, so much more vivid, so much more colourful. Venus watched as the hues of gold, purple, and pink caught the clouds, as if they wanted to savour the moment as much as she did. She tried to remember every colour, every bit of this sunset that she could.

After all, she wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to see one from Earth again.

She knew she shouldn’t be there. The imminent threat of war simmered for months and the reveal of Beryl as their leader turned it up to a full boil. If any Terran found her here, word would spread quickly that the Lunarians were trying to ensnare the prince’s men. 

If only they would believe the truth. 

She did everything right before she left the Moon. She switched nightly surveillance with Jupiter and feigned exhaustion to retire early for the night. She made sure her sisters were prepared as well if they needed to be awake at a moment’s notice. She caught the sidelong glances her senshi sent her but they didn’t ask and she didn’t say. They were long past needing words to communicate. She recognized Mercury’s cautious glances towards her at dinner and Mars’ judgemental stares when Venus excused herself early. Jupiter was the only one whose looks were sympathetic. She was more than willing to trade surveillance shifts and traded a sad smile with Venus before she left for her room.

Venus stepped out onto her balcony and summoned that familiar warm tingle to spread through her body. The next thing she knew, she was stepping lightly onto his balcony. When she realized he wasn’t there yet, she took a moment to herself.

It was a beautiful view. The sunset she admired had a lingering warmth to it but the reds and yellows of the trees indicated that they were well into autumn. When Serenity first began her descents to Earth and told the senshi of it’s beauty, Venus was unmoved. She saw all the flora and fauna as unnecessary, especially when Serenity would descend to Earth, and Venus would have to follow her down and find her amidst all that troublesome greenery. 

She did, however, change her mind. After months of following Serenity to Earth, Venus found that the sights and sounds and smells grew on her. Instead of hurrying through the gardens to retrieve her charge, she found herself listening to the birds sing and smelling the new buds that each season would bring. 

Earth’s beauty truly had snuck up on her. Of course the same could be said for her feelings towards Endymion’s lead guard.

She walked inside, trailing a hand along the cool stone railing as she went. Kunzite’s room was sparsely decorated but it still felt warm and welcoming. The bed that she knew so well was tucked against the far wall. On the opposite wall sat his desk; it was simple but its materials spoke of grandeur. A quick glance at the pile of papers confirmed what she already knew. They were reports, piles of reports of uprisings in surrounding villages. She forced herself not to look at them and stepped away to ensure that. She ran her hand along the two brown wing back chairs that faced the fireplace, where a roaring fire was already warming the room. The leather was buttery soft and warm from the flames and she found herself remembering the nights they spent in those chairs, discussing how best to build an alliance between the Earth and the Moon. The early stages worked, to some surprise, but it didn’t last long. At first, Terrans seemed almost cautiously optimistic but then whispers rushed through the kingdom: whispers that rose into outcries that the Moon Princess was ensnaring their prince through magic and deceit. 

They tried to salvage the situation but the damage spread far too fast. People were taking to the streets, demanding the princess’ head. The thought made Venus’ stomach churn and she looked away.

She stepped back to the balcony, reminding herself of better times. She thought with fondness back to her searches for Serenity through Earth’s gardens. It was where she met Kunzite, where she fell in love with him. She never thought she would look back at those days as simpler times. 

The two often talked as they searched for their runaway monarchs and, before she knew it, she was falling in love with him. He shared her burden of leadership, knew what it was like to carry that mantle on your shoulders. He never tried to make her feel better, nor did she do that for him. They just listened and knowing that the other understood made all the difference. 

The heavy wooden door opened and Kunzite stepped inside. He looked harried, as evidenced by the creases in his brow and the flyaway hairs that were more numerous than usual. She supposed she would see the same look mirrored in his eyes but she couldn’t bring herself to look at them. 

“Venus,” he breathed as he walked toward her. “I’m late. I apologize. There was-”

“Ssssh.” Venus cut him off and placed a finger to his lips. It was hard to ignore the charge that went through her at touching him. “It doesn’t matter. You’re here now.” She took in his face, his strong jawline, his lips. She knew she wouldn’t be able to resist for long. “And it’s not a night for talking.”

Before he could respond, her lips claimed his. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer until there wasn’t a sliver of light between them. 

oOo

_ “Is something the matter, princess?” _

_ “I told you that there’s no need to be so formal in private.” Venus said as she sidestepped over a cracked stone. “You have gotten to know me quite well these past few months. I believe that allows for a certain amount of familiarity. Now, where do you think they ran off to today?” _

_ He was a man of honour and would only address her appropriately, she knew that. He would never be less than absolutely formal. The only people who would even catch them together in this part of the gardens was the prince or one of his closest men and they would think nothing of the situation. But she still enjoyed teasing him. _

_ “I saw Prince Endymion eyeing the North Gardens just a few days ago. I believe he was scouting out a new location for your charge. I suggest we begin there.” _

_ She nodded and he guided them along the winding paths of the Earth Palace’s garden.  _

_ As they walked, he cast her a sidelong glance. “You never did answer my question.” _

_ “Didn’t I?” _

_ “No. You did not.” _

_ “And what was the question?” _

_ Her tone was uninterested but the way her lips turned up said otherwise. _

_ “You appeared to be troubled. Is something the matter?” _

_ He would have never implied something so personal just a few weeks ago. He was becoming more comfortable with her and she took pride in the knowledge. His hard exterior was difficult to get past but it appeared that he was trusting her more and more implicitly. Sure enough, when she looked at him, his eyes were open and inquiring, encouraging her to explain. _

_ He seemed to think better of himself and waved a hand, as if to dismiss the thought. “But if you prefer not to answer, I will take no offense.”  _

_ “My apologies Lord Kunzite. I don’t mean to trouble you with my thoughts.” _

_ “Not at all.” _

_ She paused poignantly. “Do you think there could truly be a future for two people from different worlds?” _

_ If he noted her lack of names, he did not show it. Venus thought she saw him glance at her out of the corner of his eye but he was looking forward again so quickly that she wondered if she imagined it. He spoke with ease, as if he had been contemplating that very question himself. “It’s difficult to say. For two such public figures to carry on an affair like this, someone would be bound to discover it.” _

_ He spoke so professionally, so matter of fact. It was as if he was devoid of attachment. She realized that it bothered her. _

_ “Do you care for your prince?” _

_ Kunzite was taken aback at her frankness but he continued after a moment. No one else would have, but she noticed the pause when she drew attention to his emotional state. _

_ “Of course. I would lay down my life for his, for this kingdom.” _

_ “Then perhaps there is something that can be done to keep them together and keep the peace.” _

_ “Oh? What did you have in mind?” _

_ She threw her arm in front of him. “Stop. Someone’s coming.” _

_ He raised an eyebrow. Over the past few months he saw how heightened her senses were in comparison to his own. “The prince or one of my men?” _

_ “I’m not sure. It doesn’t feel like any of them.” _

_ She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him behind a large hedge and in front of a wall. It was small and cramped and he was very close to her.  _

_ Despite their petty disputes when she first descended to Earth, the two had grown closer. Often times, when she came to seek out Serenity, she would inevitably run into Kunzite. Their initial bickering eventually became something different, something more. But he never betrayed his respectability. He was cordial to Venus and, although she thought he sometimes looked at her a bit too long, that was as far as it went. She enjoyed poking at his hard exterior and as he eased, she found that she enjoyed the company of the man underneath. _

_ The two stayed quiet and still in their tiny hiding place. Sure enough, after a few moments, Kunzite could hear the gentle clatter of approaching armour. It wasn’t any of his fellow shitennou, they were rarely so heavily armoured.  _

_ Between the trees, the two could see an armoured guard pass by.  _

_ As the clanking faded, Venus looked up at him. “Remind me to tell you that your guards are far too loud.” _

_ “Noted. Now, one more question, Lady Venus.” _

_ “And what is that?” _

_ “I understand why you need to hide, but why did you bring me to hide with you?” _

_ She smiled. “As a precaution, of course.” _

_ She was surprised when he smiled and stepped closer to her. There was already minimal space between them and the single step he took closed it.  _

_ “And what now? Has the imminent danger passed?” _

_ He stood so close that she could feel his breath on her face and it made her heart race. Venus knew her feelings for him had been growing for weeks now. Having him stand so close to her now was wonderful and terrifying. She didn’t want it to end. _

_ “Best to stay put for the moment.” _

_ She could feel something from him in that moment, something that would change them forever. _

_ His hand closed around her fingers and his eyes found hers. _

_ “Venus…I….” _

_ It was the first time he dropped his formality. And the first time he kissed her. _

oOo

The moon was high and shone through the window. A late night breeze flowed into the room and chilled the sweat on Minako’s skin. Kunzite’s warmth was gone as he stepped away to poke at the fire while they both caught their breath. She tucked her legs underneath her and pulled a blanket over herself to stave off the chill. It didn’t do as good of a job as his body did.

He stepped back to her and she lifted the blanket to welcome him in. He barely noticed it. Instead, he leaned in to her neck.

“Cold?” he murmured against her skin.

She tilted her head to give him better access. His hand started at her toes and drifted up her leg. His chest was warm and her skin tingled against his.

“Not for long,” she said.

oOo

_ “It’s cold,” she said, pulling her wrap tighter around her. _

_ “I told you it would be,” Kunzite said. His tone was teasing but he was already unfastening his cape. _

_ She looked over the garden that had once been so green, so bright, so alive. Now it was white and brown and everything was dead. “But this is beyond cold. Is there another word for that?” _

_ “Freezing,” he said as he wrapped his cape around her shoulders. Her shaking eased and she pulled it tight around her. He picked the perfect spot to show her the gardens in winter. At least, so he thought. _

_ She glanced over the gardens. The pond, where she once caught Serenity with the prince was solid now. There was no ripple from a jumping fish or fallen flower. It was solid and uninviting. The trees were bare and dark and the garden beds that once had so much colour and life were only white now.  _

_ How could something change so fast? How could a beautiful land became so dreary? And cold? And wet? She discovered the third by sticking her foot in the mound of white slush before he could warn her that her choice in footwear might not have been the best. So he kept her at the edge of the garden, under the protection of a large evergreen so she could admire the view without chilling herself. _

_ “May I ask what you expected when I told you that it would be cold?” _

_ She eyed him skeptically. “Not this. This is uninhabitable.” _

_ He laughed and rubbed her arms to warm them. “You’re just saying that because you’ve never experienced it.” _

_ She gestured out at the gardens. “Not even your plants can survive.” _

_ “They’re merely sleeping. Nothing can bloom all year round. Things need to rest, to sleep.” He wrapped his arms over her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest. “I promise you that the silence that comes with it can actually be quite beautiful.” _

_ “If you say so. What did you call it again?” _

_ “Snow.” _

_ “Snow,” she echoed.  _

_ As if her words summoned it, the flurries began again. They were few and far between to start but they watched as the flurries grew heavier. Curiosity got the better of her and she held out her hand to catch them in her palm. They sent a shiver down her arm and through her legs.  _

_ “I suppose it can be seen as beautiful,” she grinned, “but I still prefer summer.” _

oOo

The pelts that usually adorned his bed were on the floor. They only got in the way. Venus was on top of him, taking in every kiss, every touch of his skin that she could savour. Her hair slipped over her shoulders and tickled his face but she pushed it back out of the way to get back to his lips. She couldn’t get enough. She always needed one more touch, one more kiss, one more caress along her breasts.

He complied, and then some. He pulled her down to him to kiss her neck, to grab at her breasts, to feel the full weight of her against him. 

Filling her was glorious, even though he already did it three times that night. He pumped in and out of her as she rocked against him. He pumped hard, as if it would help to hold on to this moment. He knew she wouldn’t mind. She always told him to go faster, harder and sure enough, she moaned at the pressure. 

He ran a hand along her leg, gave them a nudge, and raised his hips. Knowing exactly what he was signaling, she wrapped her legs around him and he flipped the two of them over. All the while, they kept rocking and thrusting against each other. 

Her hair was strewn around her, as if carefully laid to perfectly frame her face. Her mouth hung open, taking deep breaths of air. Her eyes were hungry, urging him on. As if for extra incentive, she placed her palms on his chest and slid them up into his hair. He moaned and brought his mouth down to her breast. He sucked and flicked and reveled in every erotic noise she made at his touch. Almost simultaneously, her back arched and his tight frame slackened. 

The two relaxed and he collapsed next to her. They were both slick with sweat and panting to catch their breath. As Venus’ breath slowed, she turned to her side and stared out the window. It was dark now and the stars filled the sky. She couldn’t see the moon and she sighed, knowing what that meant. 

Kunzite rolled over to kiss her again. He swept a lock of hair behind her shoulder to move his way up her neck. She wanted to give in again, she so wanted to. His touch was never enough.

But she couldn’t stay. 

He moved closer behind her and kissed her neck higher. His kiss was addictive. As his lips traveled up, she felt each spot tingle as if it was coming back to life. In tandem,he slid his hand down her leg. Despite his callouses and scars, his touch was gentle, but urgent.

“Don’t tempt me,” she said. But both of them could hear the conviction in her voice waver. “You know I need to go back.”

“Stay,” he murmured in her ear. One of his hands reached for hers and their fingers interlaced. “A few more hours won’t make much of a difference.”

She moaned lightly at the kiss he placed on her ear and turned to face him. She ran her hand down his perfectly chiseled chest. “The senshi can only cover my absence for so long.”

His hand ran down her arm and lingered at her waist. “I don’t believe that. They’re good. They can cover for you a bit longer.”

She brought her forehead to his and closed her eyes. “A few more hours won’t make a difference. That won’t make it any easier. Next time I see you-”

“Sssh,” he interrupted, placing a finger over her lips. “We promised we wouldn’t talk about that. I believe that was your idea.”

She forced herself to look him in the eyes, as if she needed the extra push. “You’re right. But still...it’s almost morning. I’m needed there.”

She slid to the edge of the bed, stood up, and walked towards the balcony. 

Kunzite watched her as she walked. She wouldn’t leave, not yet. 

She stared outside. The Moon was lower than she thought but it seemed to shine a little brighter. It was as if the satellite knew what she was doing and judged her for it. She didn’t care. She decided before she even left the Moon that she wouldn’t let herself feel any guilt or regret about tonight. 

The small bit of light in the room glinted off every inch of her bare skin. Her golden hair was barely even tangled from their...marathon of sorts. She was truly living up to the goddess that she was. 

He slid off the bed, not bothering with decency. He stepped behind her and took her by the hand, gently urging her to turn around. 

She looked him in the eyes again. Venus loved the grey of his eyes, It was like the clouds of  a storm and she finally allowed herself to see the hint of red around the irises. They had been there for weeks now. She forced herself not to see them when she arrived. She wanted to be swept up in his touch, his kiss, his skin on hers. And she didn’t want to face the truth again until she needed to leave. 

She turned and took a few more steps to the balcony and he let her hand slip out of his. She phased into her uniform and placed her hand on the door. 

“Goodbye Kunzite.”

He was a man of honour, one who never let his emotions show. But there was so much longing in his voice when he spoke.

“Cerigo, please.”

Hearing him speak her true name gave her pause. She was so tempted to stay. One more kiss. One more round in his bed, against his wall, in the wingback chair. But it would never end. Neither would ever be pacified of the other.

“This has to be the end.” As she said the words, she could feel tears blurring her vision but she forced herself to blink them back. “It’s been beautiful but we both know it has to end. We don’t know how long you can hold out against her power.”

He reached for her again but she was just out of reach. “If I can convince Earth’s people to take arms against her, I can defeat her before it takes full hold of me.”

She wanted to tell him to run, to come to the moon with her. Surely Beryl’s influence wouldn’t reach him there. He could fight it until he was free of it. Then he could return and fight against her.. But he was a man of honour who would never abandon his post.

“Take my armies,” she said.

He shook his head. “You know the people here would never accept that. There’s already distrust in the moon, your planet is no different. They would only see them as a threat.”

“I hate when you’re right.” She laughed through the tears that tried to escape.

He took the few steps that separated them and took her hand. “Use your armies against us if it comes to it.”

Her face paled and she stepped back, but his grip held strong. “Don’t. Please don’t say it again.”

“I need to know that you’ll do it.”

“No.” Her tone was firm but held a hint of disbelief.

“You have to. If she wins this battle over me, I will slaughter people. I don’t doubt that she would have me do that.”

She fought against his hand but his grip held strong. He couldn’t let her leave yet. Venus’ voice quivered as tears crept into her eyes. “How can you ask me to kill you?”

He cupped her face. “You know where I’m weak. You can do it.”

She stared down. “You’re asking me to choose.”

“I’m not asking,” he said, lifting her chin with one finger. “I’m giving you permission.” His voice was soft and his eyes pleaded with her.

She looked back up at him. She tried to convince herself that the red rings around his pupils shrank but she knew it was a lie. The red was still there and it was growing, little by little. She saw him just a few days prior but she knew the red was a little brighter and a little wider, slowly, so slowly, overtaking the grey.

As if reading her mind, he said, “I won’t be myself anymore. The man you know will be gone.”

She had been fighting the truth for weeks now. He was right. She knew he was right. But it didn’t make it any easier.

“We’ll always have tonight,” Venus said.

“So make it a little longer. Stay. Please.” He tugged on her hand to pull her closer to him and cupped her face.

She paused to compose herself and placed her own hand over the one he held against her face. She took in his warmth and stared at his face. She committed every single detail, every curve of his face to her mind. 

She wanted to stay. Of course she did. She wanted to be wrapped in his arms and tell him how much she loved him. But she had to leave. Every moment she delayed made it harder.  “Do you remember when you introduced me to winter?” His brows pushed together, unsure of what she was trying to say. “You made sure I was warm, that I knew what to expect. But it still surprised me. It was so cold, so bleak. I didn’t think anything could ever grow again. But then spring came and I was proven wrong.” She wrapped her fingers in his. “We’ll have our spring again. But I have to go. Winter is on its way. Just...make it through the winter.” She knew her words were ridiculous. She was never as talented as she hoped in waxing poetic. But still, to speak in metaphors helped and her tears eased.

The odds of them both making it out on the other side of this war were astronomical. Mercury would probably tell her that. But still. The dangling thread of hope gave her something to focus on, that maybe, hopefully, this wasn’t goodbye. She clenched her fists. “Keep fighting her as long as you can. And take as many of her hellions down with you as you can.”

He smirked in that way that she loved. “I will.”

“Then let’s leave it at that. Tonight has been perfect.” The tears prickled her eyes again and she blinked to banish them. Although she didn’t want this to be the end, she had to treat it as if it was. “It’s been the perfect goodbye. I love you.” She pecked his lips as she began to disappear into the moon’s light. “I always will. Hold onto that for as long as you can.”

“Forever.”

The last thing he saw was her smile disappear into the moonlight. He burned it into his memory. He told himself to remember it, to hold onto it. 

He stared at the moon until the first morning rays greeted the day. It was only then that he affixed his stone face and turned back into his room. 

He returned the pillows and pelts to some semblance of order and swept a broken vase to the side. He made a note to speak to the housekeeper about fixing the rip in his chair and he already started going over his itinerary for the day.

Normalcy. That was what he needed to get through today. It would keep him from thinking about her and what their future held. He walked the halls for an early breakfast. But still, the back of his mind was forming plans and holding her smile like a talisman. 

It was true. Winter was on the way and he could do nothing about it. But he would fight to the death to have spring again.


End file.
